


Meeting Mom

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And smart, Cheesy, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyuck thinks mark is annoying, mark meets hyucks mom, mark thinks hyuck is cute, markhyuck, shes sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Mark volunteers to drive Donghyuck to his house to pick up some stuff he needs.





	Meeting Mom

Donghyuck nervously twiddled his thumbs in his lap from his seat in the passenger side of his boyfriend's little pick-up truck. It was mid-morning and they were starting their day off with a mini roadtrip...to Donghyuck's house...like his real house. Mark reached out and gently swatted the younger's hands. "Stop that! Why are you so nervous?" Mark laughed out with a quick glance to the younger, "I'm the one who should be nervous."

Mark awaits the younger's answer while he stops at a red light. He takes a moment to pull his backwards snapback off, shake out his messy dark hair, and then replaced the cap. "What's up, Hyuck?" Mark urged as he retrieved his sunglasses from the compartment above his rear view mirror. He placed the large round frames over his squinting eyes, still waiting.

Donghyuck shrugged and played with the hem of the t-shirt he'd stolen from his boyfriend...one of many from his collection. "My mom said she'll be at the house when we get there," he said to his boyfriend. Mark nodded as he zoomed through the next green light, "Yea, you told me," he responded dryly, "a few times. Donghyuck looked over at his boyfriend and replied, "You've never met her before." Mark nodded again and grinned, "I'm aware, Hyuck. So?"

"So I'm scared of what she might say," Donghyuck mumbled, "I've never brought home a boyfriend before...or a girlfriend...or anyone." Mark glanced at the younger out of the corner of his eye and asked, "Does she know about me?" Donghyuck shook his head shamefully and quickly averted his gaze out the window, "No. She knows nothing about my romantic life. I don't even know how to approach the subject. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Mark asked him as he pulled up to another stop light. Donghyuck makes eye contact with his boyfriend and said, "I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you or something. I don't know how to talk to my mom about you and I'm afraid of how she may react. I want her to like you and accept us."

"Lee Donghyuck, it's ok," Mark easily told him, "Don't get all worked up. You tell your mom when you're ready, I don't want you to feel forced into revealing something you're not ready to. I know you're not ashamed of me. It's ok." Donghyuck looked at Mark again, "Are you sure? You wouldn't be mad if I told her we were just friends?" he pressed.

"Only if you say we're BEST friends," Mark playfully bargained, though Hyuck took him completely serious. "Deal," the younger said as he pulled Mark's hand from the gear shift and laced their fingers together. He held their hands in his lap and leaned back in his seat, feeling more relaxed and smiling.

Mark pulled onto the highway and grinned widely, he wanted so badly to hug the younger and kiss him. "Hyuck you can't be so cute while I'm driving and can't do anything about it," Mark whined out through a pout. Donghyuck gave his boyfriend a stale face and bit his clenched hand gently.

"Did you just bite me?" Mark yelped in surprise and snatched his hand away. "You must want me to crash," he snapped. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Of course I don't, but I'm not trying to be cute. I'm really worried she won't like you," he said getting upset again, which Mark did not want. "Hyuck, don't be worried," Mark said back with a quick glance in his direction, "Whether your mom likes me or not won't change the way I feel about you, Donghyuck. In the end it's just you and me, okay?"

Donghyuck nodded and let out a shaky breath holding his hand out for the elder to accept. "Now if I let you hold my hand again will you bite me again?" Mark queried with a side glance at his boyfriend. Donghyuck shrugged nonchalantly, "We'll see," he coyly said wiggling his fingers impatiently. Mark side-eyed his boyfriend one more time and warily cupped Donghyuck's hand in his. Donghyuck smiled at Mark and squeezed the elder's hand and, for a second Mark felt trumphant, until the younger pinched the top of his hand and twisted his skin.

Mark hissed in pain and yelped out, "Lee Donghyuck!" as he tried to yank his hand free. Donghyuck laughed evilly and shrugged, refusing to release his boyfriend's hand. "At least I didn't bite you," he annoyingly pointed out. Mark glared ahead and mumbled out, "Get your shit, I'm dropping your ass off at the next exit." Donghyuck laughed loudly and pulled Mark's clasped hand to his lips. Mark flinched away. "Oh calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you," Donghyuck said. He placed another soft kiss on his boyfriend's abused hand.

Mark couldn't help but smile wider. Donghyuck matched his smile and pecked his hand again, taking care to hold it the rest of the drive.

<>

Donghyuck was not surprised to see his mom waiting for them on the front porch of his home. She sat there rocking in her little porch swing, a half-glass of cold sparkling water sitting on the table beside her...she'd been out there for a while. Donghyuck KNEW she came outside to wait the second she got off the phone with him earlier this morning. Donghyuck understood her eagerness, though, he hadn't really seen his mother since the semester started a few months ago.

Also,Donghyuck didn't tell his mom that he was bringing Mark with him. She definitely knew something was up, though, because he flat out refused to tell her who was driving him home. He was sure his evasiveness had her concerned and curious. "Does she normally just sit out here?" Mark asked with raised brows as he took his sunglasses off and stored them in the compartment above his rearview mirror. 

Donghyuck nodded, "When she knows company is coming," he replied. "Even for you? Her son?" Mark queried. This time the younger shook his head, "No, but I didn't tell her who was driving me back so I'm sure she was just trying to make sure you're not, like, a hoodlum or something." "Me? A hoodlum?" Mark laughed as his boyfriend shrugged.

Donghyuck groaned when he finally made eye contact with his mom through the front windshield of Mark's truck. He stealthily pulled his hand free of Mark's and dropped his mother's gaze."My legs are numb. Let's go back, Canada," Hyuck nervously requested with a pleading glance to his boyfriend.

Mark shook his head and turned his truck off, "Hyuck, get out," he ordered in exasperation. Donghyuck grumbled but slid out of the passenger seat. "Hey mom," the younger uncomfortably said while climbing the handful of stairs onto porch. "My baby boy," Mrs. Lee said holding her arms out widely to her child. Mark gently nudged his boyfriend into his mother's welcoming embrace. Donghyuck very much wanted to kick his boyfriend at the moment.

Mrs. Lee held him at his shoulders and kissed both her son's round cheeks...and then kissed him all over his face, moving her hands to cup his face. "Moommm," Donghyuck whined feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Please." She laughed and pulled him against her chest in a loving tight squeeze, "I've missed my golden boy," she announced. She was a full foot shorter than he was so he was sure it looked comical to his boyfriend. 

Donghyuck caught sight of Mark and, sure enough, he looked thoroughly entertained. Donghyuck felt his cheeks burn hotter, "Mom! PLEASE!" he said trying to wiggle free. His mother ignored his whining and continued to smother him. He couldn't even hide in her neck because she was so freaking short, he wasn't used to being the bigger one in a hug.

"You look so skinny, my beautiful son. What happened to your full cheeks? I've got to feed you while you're here," she said while rocking him back and forth, "How long are you staying?" Donghyuck looked down at his mother's crown, "Just for this afternoon mom, and then we have to get back," he told her with a nod in Mark's direction. "We?" she echoed as she looked up at her son and then stared at Mark. Mark dropped the woman's gaze when they made eye contact, feeling shy suddenly.

"That's right Hyuckie, who is this?" she asked finally breaking their hug. 

"Mark Lee," Mark quickly introduced before extending a shaky hand. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Donghyuck noticed immediately, 'All that big talk and he's just as scared as I am,' he thought. Mrs. Lee accepted Mark's outstretched hand and looked back at her son, "And Mark is....." she trailed off. Donghyuck swallowed and said, "Mark-hyung is my...friend, mom."

He paused for a second to think and then corrected, "Best friend." He felt proud that he remembered, but also like shit for not telling the truth. He glanced at Mark again expecting to see his boyfriend looking upset, but the elder was still smiling. Donghyuck was feeling even worse, his boyfriend's unwavering support was astounding and their relationship didn't deserve to be kept in the closet.

But fuck was Lee Donghyuck scared. 

He looked at his mother. She looked so happy to have him home. She clung to his arm like she was afraid he was going to float away. He didn't want his mom to stop welcoming him home because of who he chooses to be with. 

Fuck was Lee Donghyuck scared.

He broke free of his internal struggle when he heard his mother address his boyfriend. "Mark Lee? How old are you?" she asked looking him up and down. "20 ma'am," Mark's normally deep voice cracked. Mrs. Lee nodded and continued to study her son's 'friend'. "You're so tall and handsome. I bet you're really popular on campus," she said through a smile.

Donghyuck couldn't stop the snort, 'He wishes,' he thought. Mark blushed a bit and smiled, "No," he bashfully denied. "What's your major?" she asked him with a curious cock of her head. "Biology," he responded. Mrs. Lee's eyebrows raised seemingly impressed, "Med school after?" she queried. Mark's hand found the back of his neck and he nodded, "Yes ma'am. I want to be a pediatrician," he told her.

"Smart, tall, AND handsome," Mrs. Lee said with an impressed nod. Mark smiled and dropped his boyfriend's mom's gaze, "Oh and look at those high cheek bones!" she said reaching out to pinch his cheek. She looked at her son and elbowed him, "Donghyuck, you need more friends like him," she said. Donghyuck felt his chest swell with pride, 'She actually likes him,' he thought while wrapping an arm around his mom's shoulders. "Mom, that's why he's my best friend," he told her as he locked eyes with Mark.

They shared a smile and all Donghyuck wanted to do was blurt out how much he loved his boyfriend. Mrs. Lee cleared her throat, "Well let's head inside and have some lunch," she suggested. Donghyuck nodded and headed inside. Mrs. Lee grabbed Mark's arm and stopped him before he could enter her home. She reached up and pulled Mark's hat from his head, "No hats will be worn in my house," she said sternly, "You can have this back when you leave." "Yes ma'am," Mark said and followed the woman inside.

<>

"I think my stomach is going to burst," Mark groaned as he plopped down on Donghyuck's bed. Donghyuck laughed as he softly closed his bedroom door, "I'm sorry. I had no idea she wanted to do a hotpot, I thought we were going to have sandwiches or something," he said. The second his door was closed, Donghyuck whirled around and kissed his boyfriend strongly.

"What was that for?" Mark asked when his boyfriend pulled away. "Because you're awesome, Mark," Donghyuck said as he pushed his boyfriend's fluffy hair out of his face, "My mom loves you." Mark shrugged and smugly said, "Naturally." Donghyuck rolled his eyes and stepped away from his boyfriend, "I need to find my suit," he mumbled with a shake of head.

Mark grabbed ahold of Donghyuck's wrist and pulled the younger into his lap. "Your mom is amazing," he said wrapping his arms around the younger, "You're just like her too; same radiant smile." "OK, OK," Donghyuck said throwing Mark's hands off so he could stand up, "I really need to find my suit." He practically ran into his closet so Mark wouldn't see his burning face or hear the butterflies flapping in his gut.

Mark took a moment to look around Donghyuck's room. The room was painted dark blue, glow-in-the-dark stick on stars littered the ceiling, and a string of white Christmas lights were tangled in the translucent white curtains. Mark grinned, his baby loved the stars. It was cute. Mark stood up when the picture frames on Hyuck's desk caught his eye. 

He sat down in the plush gaming chair and examined the pictures closely. The pictures were of Hyuck and his family from various ages in his life. He picked up a photo of Donghyuck smiling while sitting at a piano, he couldn't have been more than 9. Mark swooned at his round head and salad bowl haircut, "Oh I'm taking this," he mumbled to himself as he quickly stole the picture from it's frame. He stuffed it in his wallet just as his boyfriend emerged from the closet.

"Found it!" Donghyuck happily cheered while holding up a long black cloth garment bag. He hung it up on the hook on his closet door and unzipped the bag to reveal a dark grey suit. "Red tie or blue tie?" Donghyuck asked his boyfriend as he produced two ties from his pocket, holding them boh out for the elder to see. Mark looked up at his boyfriend and shrugged, "I don't know," he told him. He didn't even want to go the event, but extra credit was involved so he had to...he also wanted to see Donghyuck all dressed up.

"Well what color tie are you wearing?" Donghyuck asked him. "I'm not wearing a tie," Mark replied, "Plain black suit and a plain white shirt." Donghyuck sighed and rolled his eyes, "You are absolutely no help," Donghyuck groaned out. "Sunflower, it's a charity event, I doubt they'll care about what color tie you're wearing," Mark said in exasperation. Donghyuck sucked his teeth and tossed both ties into the garment bag, "I'll take both and see which one matches my shirt and shoes better. Problem solved."

There was a silence between them. 

"Are you really OK with me telling my mom you are just a friend?" Donghyuck murmurmed out. He couldn't face Mark, he felt the guilt creeping up his spine. "Donghyuck, c'mere," Mark said as he reached forward and tugged on his boyfriend's belt loop. Donghyuck allowed himself to be pulled into Mark's lap again. Mark's arms wound around the younger's waist again. "Hyuck. I don't care...well I do...but I understand. I told you it's ok. I know you love me. Don't worry. It's just me and you remember?" he comforted before kissing the younger's shoulder.

"Thanks," Donghyuck breathed out and tossed his arms around the elder's shoulders.

<>

"Is it really time for you to go already?" Donghyuck's mom all but whaled out. Donghyuck nodded, "Afraid so mom. I found my suit," he said holding the garment bag up for her to see. Mrs. Lee sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll allow you to leave to further your education," she said through a pout that contradicted her age. 

"It was nice to meet you ma'am," Mark told the woman while extending his hand again. She scoffed and pushed his hand away so she could pull him into a hug. "You better make sure you visit again, son. You're no longer a guest here now, you're family," she said squeezing him tightly and kissing his cheek. Donghyuck felt his heart swell again, he wanted so badly to take a picture of the moment. 

"What about me?" Donghyuck whined as he moved in for a hug as well. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's and mom's shoulders to form a group hug. Mark broke free and let his boyfriend properly say goodbye to his mother. She pulled her son in for a hug, "Don't stay away too long," she said as a few tears sprung to life in the corners of her eyes, "My beautiful boy."

"I won't mom. I promise," Donghyuck said before kissing his mom's forehead. He hugged her tightly and cradled her head gently. Next to Mark, she was everything to him. She pulled away and looked up at her son, "Call me when you get back ok?" she told him, "Let me know you got home safely." He nodded to her and smiled, "Yea mom, I will."

"We gotta go," Mark said nodding toward the door. Donghyuck kissed his mom's forehead again before turning to leave. Mrs. Lee grabbed Mark's arm to stop him from exiting. "Don't forget your hat, son," she said holding it out to him. Mark grinned and shook his head, "I'll get it next time I come to visit," he told her with a pat to her arm. "You better take care of my son," she told him with a stern finger pointed at him, "and drive safely."

Mark laughed out and nodded, "I will," he promised. 


End file.
